Past
by the light before the darkness
Summary: I decided to write a story about what happened before the books so here it is. I am bad at summaries so just read the story.


**Past**

**Chapter 1 The First**

The darkness surrounding me enveloped my body causing a slight chill to run down my spine. Suddenly, blinding lights were snapped on and I heard the sound of someone struggling. The cage across from mine was opened and a boy about my age was thrown in before they quickly closed the door.

"I hope you enjoy you new friend. He's from one of our other institutions so make him feel welcome."

I peered into the dark recesses of the cage across from me and caught sight of the boy. He had black, jaw length hair and his dark eyes glinted out at me. I could barely make out the look of agitation on his face. The room went dark and it was silent again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of footsteps and the linoleum floor caused my eyes to snap open. I looked around slowly, my eyes adjusting to the darkness. Unfortunately, as soon as my eyes _had _adjusted, someone flicked the lights on. I squinted my eyes against the now too bright room and watched as they took the boy out of his cage. He suddenly kicked the two people in the shins and started running toward the door but was instantly stopped by someone with a taser gun. He turned to run the other way but was blocked by the first two.

"If you think you can escape then you're wrong."

After a while of looking back and forth he gave in, letting his arms, which had been in a position to fight, fall to his sides. The first two immediately grabbed him by the arms, determined not to let go, and led him out of the room.

A few hours later they came back, one of them carrying the boy's now limp form. I watched cautiously as they put him back in his cage, afraid they'd take me next. But they didn't, instead they left the room, turning off the lights as they went. Suddenly, a groan from the boy's cage made me jump. As my eyes began to adjust I saw that the boy was still asleep. After this went on for awhile, one of the scientists ran in, flipping on the lights, and dashed to the boy's cage. He fumbled with the lock and pulled the boy out when he finally got it open. The boy's face was a mask of pain, his chest rose and fell quickly, as if it hurt him to breath, and his forehead glistened with sweat. The scientist pulled and a stethoscope and franticly put it to the boy's chest. After listening for a few seconds he pulled out a walky-talky.

"I need some medical help down here stat!" he said into it. "The boy's defibrillating."

A few moments later more scientists came pouring in, at least, I think they were scientists; they were all wearing the same thing so it was kind of hard to tell the difference. One of them looked at the boy and immediately grabbed the oxygen mask that was sitting next to my cage just in case of an emergency, like this, and put it over the boy's mouth and nose. The last that came in pulling a large cart that carried a machine that looked like a 9-volt battery that had two paddles attached. The woman grabbed the paddles, rubbed them together, and placed them on the boy's chest, causing his body to jump.

"It's not working," one of them said after a few moments.

The woman rubbed the paddles together again and placed them on the boy's chest causing him to jump again. After another few moments his chest began to rise and fall more evenly.

"We had better tell the boss about this so it doesn't happen again," one of them said after they had put the boy back in his cage.

"Yes, we almost lost this one because of that," another said, looking at the boy whom was now sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling slowly. "We cannot afford any more mistakes in anything, especially our calculations, got that?"

"Yes sir!" they others said in reply.

With that, they all filed out of the room, the last one flicking off the lights, plunging us into darkness once more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day they came back and immediately took me instead of the boy without a second thought. Of course, it mad sense, I mean, it seemed like he was in an eternal sleep, he hadn't been awake since before the whole…almost dieing incident. They pulled me out and I went willingly, not wanting to cause trouble. They dragged me down the halls and into a room that looked like an examination room. They sat me down on the table in the middle of the room, lifted up my sleeve and started cleaning a small area with a cotton swab. One of them pulled out a needle filled with a mysterious looking acid green liquid.

"Now, this won't hurt a bit," the one with the needle said as he stuck it into my arm.

After all the liquid was gone he quickly pulled it out and covered the small wound and dragged me back to the room with the help of his little 'friend'. After a while I began to feel a searing hot pain running up and down my arm, originating from the point where they had injected me. It wasn't an unbearable pain but it did get annoying.

"I'm sorry, this all my fault," said a strained voice.

I looked across the way and saw the boy looking at me blearily.

"I'm Fang by the way."

"Max," I replied.

"So, did they make you like…me?"

"What do you mean?"

He just turned slightly and outstretched a pair of large black wings as far as he could in the cramped space of his cage. I nodded silently and outstretched my own wings.

"Then I'm not alone in this world."

"You mean you've never met anyone like you before now?"

He shook his head.

"Well, don't worry, there's also another one in this institute named Angel, only, I haven't seen her in weeks, I don't know what happened to her, and she was only two."

"Don't worry. I'm positive she's still alive, they don't want us dead…yet."

"But what about what happened to you yesterday? What if that happened to her and they didn't get there in time?"

"That happened because it was me. I'm the one they use to test substances that can be lethal to humans."

That put him in a different light. This boy had been through so much and now that I thought about it, he had it way worse off than I did; they just used me for endurance testing and things of the such. I looked over and saw that his face had become downcast.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Please forgive me."

He looked up at me, "Huh? Oh, no, don't worry about it, it's fine."

I nodded.

"C'mon, let's get some sleep," he said, starting to lie down.

"Hey, Fang, wait!"

He looked up and I held my left fist out. He looked at me confused.

"I just came up with it now. We stack our left fists on top of each other and tap them with our right hands. It'll represent that we will always be there for each other no matter what."

He nodded and put his left fist on top of mine and we tapped the backs of our left hands with our right hands.

"Good night, Fang."

"G'night."


End file.
